U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,468 discloses certain 4-thioimidazo[4,5-c]quinoline derivative showing bronchodilatory and anti-allergic activities. However, 4-thio- or 4-substituted mercaptoimidazo[4,5-c][1,8]naphthyridine derivatives are unknown.